Previously, many types of curlers have been used in endeavoring to provide effective and comfortable means to curl hair. Also, numerous attempts have been made to use electric motors to wind the curler on the hair, as well as mechanical devices that manually change linear motion into rotary energy for the same purpose.
The problem with known prior art is the inability to attach the hair to the curler when it is wrapped around the curler without using a separate fastener, and also the inability to limit the torque of the motor at the completion of the winding procedure.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention, however, the following U.S. Pats. were considered related:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Issue Date ______________________________________ 4,192,326 Klinge Mar. 11, 1980 3,612,070 Reyes Oct. 12, 1971 3,605,762 Fromman Sep. 20, 1971 3,463,169 Zaidan Aug. 26, 1969 3,413,984 Tracy et al Dec. 3, 1968 3,376,875 Rosan Apr. 9, 1968 3,953,138 Nichol Sep. 20, 1960 2,924,225 Freeman Feb. 9, 1960 ______________________________________
Reyes teaches a power driven hand held curler that utilizes standard curlers by inserting a resilient mandrel inside, gripping and rotating the curler. When the curler is rolled, the device is removed and a fastener, such as a hairpin is applied holding the hair in place. A support stand is taught, including a battery recharger and curler roll storage.
Fromman teaches an electric powered roller with an alternating current motor that attaches the roller with a chucking device engaging the roller. Speed is controlled by a reostat switch allowing rotation to vary relative to the pressure applied to the switch. Again, containment of the hair to the roller is achieved by means well known in the art.
Tracy et al utilize a bifurcated head on the end of the shaft of a motor which grippingly engages the roller through spring pressure. Conventional hollow hair curlers are used with separate devices to maintain adherence of the rolled hair.
The remaining U.S. Pats. teach mechanical means to roll the curler around the hair and are included for background purposes and are indicative of the art to which this invention relates.